Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Devices may typically include processors and memory. The memory can include a memory controller. The controller may keep track of a number of writes to, and reads from, the memory. Memory may include flash memory. Flash memory may have a finite number of reading or writing cycles before the memory is destroyed.